Special Skills
Special Skills are those abilities that are truly extraordinary. While it is far easier get training in medicine or arcana or brawl, special skills are more exclusive and often have a higher cost to learn. Special Skills This is a list of those currently on the wiki To purchase Special skills type +BuySpecial (skill name) Master Special Skill List Not all are currently used Accessory-Break Accumulate Adrenaline Agility Aim Air-Affinity Air-Lance Air-Summon Air-Walk Alchemy Alter the Land Ambush Animal Call Any-Magic Apply-Poison Appraise Aptitude Arcane Blade Dance Arcane-Dedication Archetype-Summon Arm Potential Arm-Aim Armor Armor of Tranquility Armor-Break Armor2 Ashes To Ashes Assassin's Mark Assimilate Athletic-Prowess attune Aura-Barrier Aural Fire Aural Sight Aural Strength Auto-Dodge Auto-Potion Awaken Back-Stab Ball-Lightning Banish Banish-Disease Battoujutsu bird speed Black-Affinity Black-Summon Blade-Grasp Bless Armor Bless Weapon Blighted Embrace Blind-Strike Blitz-Follower Blitz-Master Blitz-Student Bloody-Roar Blur Body-Shield Breaking-Point Breath Breath-Weapon Burden of Sin Burrow Burst-Slash Burst-Wave Business-Sense Butchering By My Command Called-Card Calm Captivate Card-Trick Catapault Chakra Charge Charm choco-beak Choco-Scratch Chocobo-Summon Cloaking Coin-Toss Cold Snap Colossus Command-Chocobo Command-Dead Command-Rabble Commanding-Presence Conceal Darkness Concentration Confess Confusion Conjure-Self Conservative-Spendin Control-Sea Control-Technology Cook Counter-Flood Counter-Spell Counter-Tackle Cover Cover-Fire Craft Skill Crazy-Blow Crippling-Strike Crushing Blow Cry-of-the-Banshee Cursed-Transformatio Cyclone Damning Touch Dance of Allies Dance of Foes Dark Will Dark-Slash Dark-Wave Darkness Dash Day-Affinity Defend Defile Deflect-Shot Deflect-Spell Destructive Trance Detect Enchantment Detect-Faith Detect-Gold Detect-Magic Detect-Trap Detect-Undead Detonate Diagnose Directed Strike Dispatch Displacement Distract Divine Astrology Divine Boon Divine Healing Divine Inspiration Divine Protection Divine-Presence DoRyuSen Double-Slash Dragon Bond Dragon-Flare Dragon-Spirit Dragon-Summon Drainer Draw-Weapon Dream Dual-Wield Durability Dwarven-Belly Eagle-Eye Earth's Transport Earth-Affinity Earth-Cutter Earth-Summon Egg of Life Elusive Target Enhanced-Senses Ensnaring Strikes Equip-Any-Armor Escape Extra-Appendages Face Me Feather-Walk Feign-Element Feral Hunting Fevor Fickle-Fates Field Surgery Final Message Final Service Find-Book Fine-Tune Fire-Affinity Fire-Summon Fishing Flame-Tongue Florintene Fly Focus Follow-Orders Fortune Gaia's Mercy Gaia's Song Gaia's Transport Gambit Gatotsu Graft Graft Control Graft Other Graft Undead Grand-Blow Grand-Rage Guts Hagele's Step Hamedo Hand of God Harvesting Healer Hellfire Herbalism Heretic Chimera Hesitate Hidden-Stab Hide-Monster Hit-All Holy Might Humanity's Grace Hunter Prestige Hunting Ice-Affinity Ice-Summon Illusion Imbue-Strike Imbue-Weapon Imitate Immaculate Imp Bond Imp-Summon Imprint Improvement Mastery Incite-Rage Induce Nightmare Inertial-Field Inferno-Technique Inflict Wrath Infuse-Dead Insanity Points Inspire Instill-Blessing Instill-Curse Instill-Faith Internal Assimilatio Interrupt Interrupting Bash Iron-Skin Jinx Jury Rig Kick-Art Klingenfaust-FolloweKlingenfaust-Master Klingenfaust-Student Knife-Mastery Know-Book KuzuRyuSen Laboratory Lady's-Fury Lady's-Wrath Last-Shot Lay on Hands Leap Learn Leg-Aim Life Link Lightning-Affinity Lightning-Summon Limit Lock-On LoudMouth Lower-MP Mad Dance Magic-Arrow Magic-Break Magitech Make-Plan Mako Mana-Burst Mana-Shock Manaball Martial-Arts Martyr's Gambit Martyr's Paling Meatbone-Slash mental-break Meticulous Perfectio Mimic Mimic-Daravon Mining Minor Creation Misplace Mix Mountain-Walk Mounted-Charge Mug Multiple-Shot Musk Mute-Strike Nature's-Call Nega-Magic Negate-Armor Night-Affinity Night-Slash Niten No-Mind Ougi Overcharge Peaceful-Aura Perfect Lie Phoenix-Crest Plains-Walk Poison-Affinity Poison-Spray Power-Break Prismatic Aura Psychokinesis Psychometry Punch-Art Pure Purge Pursuit QuadraSlam Quick-Draw Quills Rabid-Bite Rage-Major Rage-Minor Raise-HP Raise-MP Raise-Resources Raise-Shock Random-Card Rapid-Fire Rapid-Reload Recall Reclaimation Reflexes Regenerator Reincarnate Repair Repeating-Fist Requiem Research Team Resist-Monster Retort RyuKanSen RyuShoSen RyuSouSen RyuTsuiSen Sacrifice Sadness Sanctify Sandstorm Scan Scientific Method Sea-Legs Secret-Fist Selkie's-Grace Sell-Hot Set-Trap Shadow Blood Shadow Nature Shadow's Song Shadow-Form Shadow-Step Shadow-Walk Shape-Shift Shared Trait Shell of Gaia Shield Counter Shield Mastery Shield Stun Shield Wall Shield-Use Shock Shroud Siren-Song Slime-Consistency Slots smuggle Snipe Sonic-Boom Soothe-the-Fire Soul Food SouRyuSen Speed-Break Spin-Fist Spirit Body Spirit Walk Spirit-Speech Spirit-Ward Splay of Corpses Stand-Ground Stasis-Sword Steal-Accessory Steal-Armor Steal-Gil Steal-Heart Steal-Intellect Steal-Magic Steal-Soul Steal-Weapon Stem the Flow Strip Enchantment Stunner Stunning-Slash Sudden-Assault Summon Ally Sunken-State Suppression Supreme-Blow Swallow Swordplay Symbiosis Synthesization Tame Tap-Monster Teach Telepathy Terminal Velocity Terrain's-Blessing Thread of Silence Throw-Item Throw-Rock throw-weapon Thumb-Nose Toughen Trading Trample Tranquil Spirit Trickshot Tsumedo-Follower Tsumedo-Master Tsumedo-Student Tsunami Twirling Defense Two-Hands Undead Unlock Unstoppable Rampage Upkeep Use-Item Vanity Vengeful Weapon Vested Interest Victory Vital Armor W-Craft Wall-Crawl water-affinity Water-Summon Water-Walk Weapon of Mercy Weapon of Warding Weapon of Wrath Weapon-Break Whirling Offense Whirlwind-Technique White-Affinity White-Summon Word of God X-Magic Zone of Life Category:Special Skill Category:Skills